We Didn't Start the Fire
by storyspinners
Summary: It was their last meeting before the New Year and America had an idea to celebrate all their 'good times' together.  This couldn't possibly be misconstrued at all. Nope, no way.


**We Didn't Start the Fire**

Today was their last world meeting before the New Year. Why this fact was important no one knew. Yet nations exchanged greetings and made plans to celebrate the occasion.

America bounded into the room, enormous smile plastered to his face. In his hands were papers, labeled and color-coded for each country. The blonde handed them out excitedly, England glared upon receiving his.

"_Mon ami, _what is this?" France questioned.

America beamed again, "Well I wanted to remember all the good times, y'know, and this song's a classic!" he stated confidently.

He continued handing out papers, smiling as he did so, "And I have it all planned out everyone will dress up like whatever important event I've chosen and then we can act out the song!" The last part of his sentence was slurred slightly from his over-enthusiasm. "The part I highlighted is your theme," the American pronounced waiting for someone to look at their paper.

China was the first to read his, the only one brave enough to be America's guinea pig. "Red China, aru," he read carefully pausing before looking up at the rest of the nations.

America beamed again before a sudden realization hit him, "Oh, yeah and don't worry I looked up some of the things, so I know what they're about, the ones I didn't already know anyway," he said completely oblivious to China's statement.

With that said other nations began looking at their assigned papers, curiosity getting the best of them.

"America-san I do not understand, I am Einstein?" Japan looked as though for once he didn't fully agree with his blonde friend.

"Well yeah, he's a genius and you're like the smartest guy I know, Japan."

A sudden outburst cut off any further explanation. "What does 'Peter Pan' have to do with me or my people at all?" Spain abruptly shouted over the chaos, staring at the highlighted section of his paper.

"Well there's a pirate in it," America supplied helpfully.

"Are you mocking me?"

Somewhere England smirked as America smiled sheepishly and prepared for the eventual onslaught of tomatoes. However the attack never came as the voice of one _very_ irritated Italian cut off any of Spain's further actions.

"What the hell, bastard?" Romano's face was bright red and the paper in his hands was crinkled slightly, "You gave me, Brando?"

"Um, Lovi, I think he played _The Godfather _in one of America's films-"

"Can it, Spain, I know who he is!" he yelled waving the Spaniard off and turning his attention back to the American.

"But it's funnier 'cause you're Italian," America stated wiggling his eyebrows. This time a tomato actually was thrown leaving a large red splotch on the wall behind the blonde.

"Ve~, America what about me?" Italy bounced on the balls of his feet too excited to look at his paper. The younger Italian's words stopped any oncoming insults from his brother as he too looked mildly curious.

Prussia grabbed the sheet before anyone else had a chance to; reading it aloud, "Toscanini, ha, figures you'd give him the pasta reference…"

No, ve, Arturo Toscanini is a person, an artist!" the Italian clapped happily again as the rest of the room looked as though he had grown a second head. _How did he know that? _

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, the awesome me is next," Prussia looked at America, who was still holding his paper, expectantly.

"Well I couldn't think of one for you really, so I gave you Disneyland!" America shouted holding out the paper with still more enthusiasm, if that was even possible.

"What?"

"But it's awesome,"

The Prussian paused as though thinking it over very carefully," Alright, I can accept that," he stated finally, taking the paper from America's outstretched hand. "Oi, wait what about West?" he continued with a look that clearly said he did _not _want to be sharing a theme with his decidedly un-awesome younger brother.

"Berlin," the German stated in a monotone voice that betrayed no emotion, though his eyes spoke differently. Prussia gave him a sad knowing smile, for once glad he was the less serious of the two.

"America, do you have a paper for us as well?" Estonia asked; somewhere off to his right, referring to Latvia also.

"Oh right," America turned, however he did not give them one of the few papers still in the blonde's hands, "I just kinda lumped you three together," he continued, scratching the back of his head slightly and gesturing to the paper Lithuania was holding.

The eldest Baltic cautiously looked down at the paper, face pale, as he muttered, "Communist Bloc."

Estonia froze and there was a small squeak from Latvia.

"Just like old times, da?" Russia stated coming out of nowhere and throwing his arms around the three terrified Baltics.

"This isn't funny," Lithuania shot in a whisper out of the corner of his mouth, earning only a shrug and a somewhat apologetic look from America. Russia seemed to smirk already knowing what was on his paper; _Sputnik. _America had begrudgingly given it to him, muttering how it didn't really matter anyway. And that he had beaten the Russian at lots of other things. Way cooler things, too.

"Hula hoops, mate?" the Australian questioned not seeing the relevance at all, although no one did really.

"No, dude, I looked it up. Hula hoops came from Australia or something," the American looked as if it was the best piece of information on the planet. And Australia had enough sense not to ask any more questions.

"Well at least yours makes _some _sense; I don't even know who this is!"

For once everyone in the room turned to the ever-invisible Canadian. He must have been trying to say this for quite some time as his cheeks were flushed and he was breathing fast from impatience.

"Kerouac? He's a French Canadian, Mattie, just go with it,"

France gave Canada a suggestive look at his brother's words, causing the younger nation to turn away, ears burning with embarrassment. Said Frenchman was rather pleased with his 'Charles de Gaulle' and for once remained quite in favor of watching the rest of the nation's reactions.

"Whoo! Budapest!" Austria watched as Hungary did a little victory dance at being able to represent her revolution at whatever crazy event America turned this into. The shouting continued for more then a few minutes, it seemed as though everyone had an opinion that needed to be shared that second or they would explode.

"Alright, alright, jeez! I know not all of these are exactly _happy _but we are _all_ doing this and you are gonna like it!" The actual force behind the American's words was minimal but it nevertheless stunned each of the nations into silence.

The meeting had been successfully forgotten thanks to America's wild idea, but as least now everyone was calm enough to keep from shouting at each other.

England, who managed not to say a word for the entirety of the ordeal regretfully glanced at his own paper, raising an eyebrow, "America, out of all the British references in this song," and truthfully there were quite a few,

"Why am I 'punk rock'?"

_

* * *

_

AN: Man, so this is obviously based on the song

We Didn't Start the Fire, _by Billy Joel. I actually did look up the events stated above, but please correct me if I'm wrong. Some nations didn't have anything pertaining to them, thus they were stuck with random ones. _

_Oh and America is Woodstock! In case anyone was curious! _


End file.
